


Twas the Night before Christmas Eve

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like his office, it was quite homey but still very…untouchable.  Like the man himself really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night before Christmas Eve

Emily was nervous as she knocked on the door. She probably should have called before just showing up, maybe he had company. She didn’t think about that until she was standing outside of the apartment and then it was a bit too late. Better to just go in and get it over with. She would know quickly if it was the worst idea she ever had. When Jason Gideon opened the door, he just looked at her.

“Agent Prentiss,”

“I'm really sorry for showing up unannounced. I just…” She couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Gideon managed a small smile, telling her to come in and moving aside so that she could.

“You weren't in the office today.” She said.

“I think Anderson might’ve passed on his plague. I'm not usually one to get sick but I woke up stuffy and achy this morning. Its been a long time since I took a day so I decided this was probably a good time to call one in.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better,” Jason replied. “I had some brandy and homemade chicken soup and I actually slept today. What are you doing here? Can I get you a drink?”

“I don’t want you catering to me if you don’t feel well.”

“It’s just a drink…I don’t want to be a bad host. It doesn’t matter if the guest is unexpected; the visit is always pleasant. I have a Riesling chilling; I recall that being your favorite wine.”

“It is,” Emily couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

“Then have a drink.”

“OK,” She nodded.

“And take off your coat; it’s alright to get comfortable.”

Jason left the room and Emily slowly slid out of her peacoat. She remained standing where she was and took a look around the place. It seemed small and crowded but very Jason Gideon. There were trains, books, birds and pictures of people that he probably saved over his many years in the FBI. Just like his office, it was quite homey but still very…untouchable. Like the man himself really. Maybe she should stop profiling him; it was bound to end badly.

“Come and sit,” Jason joined her in the living room with the glass of wine. He had a refill on his brandy as he sat down on the couch. Emily smiled at him and sat on the other end. She put her coat down beside her. “What brings you here, Agent Prentiss?”

“You weren't in the office today and um, we all exchanged gifts for Christmas. I'm the new girl so I wasn’t really expecting anything but people were very nice.”

“I'm glad to hear that. Its not easy being the newest member of a close-knit team.”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “It isn’t, but I feel welcomed. Most of the time I feel welcomed.”

“So I missed the office gift exchange?”

Emily almost said that Morgan thought he’d done it on purpose but she didn’t. It seemed like telling tales out of school; you just didn’t do it. Whether Morgan was right or wrong it wasn’t her place to say. It also had nothing to do with why she was there.

“Yes. I bought you something so I thought I would stop by and give it to you. I should've called.”

“It’s alright; you don’t have to keep apologizing. It’s nice to see you. You didn’t have to buy me anything…I don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“I know that but I did anyway. So um…” Emily held out the bag.

“What is it?” Jason asked.

“That’s not how gift exchanges go.”

“How do they go?”

“I hand you the bag, you open it, and then smile graciously whether or not it sucks.” She replied.

“Ah, OK, I think I can do that.” Jason took the bag and pulled out the tissue paper. There was a book inside; he managed not to gasp when he took it in his hands and looked at it. “Oh my God,”

“Its not a first edition.” Emily told him, sipping her wine. “I think it’s a third edition, the first published in the United Kingdom; sometime around 1815 or 1820.”

“Katya…” In his hands he held a copy of Goethe’s _The Sorrows of Young Werther_. Jason was a book collector and this was one he didn’t own. “Where did you find…?”

“There's a bookstore, a little nook really, in Potomac, Maryland…”

“McKenzie’s Rare Books.”

“Yes,” She nodded. “I buy my father gifts from there all the time so I was looking around and I saw it and I knew.”

“What did you know?” Jason asked.

“It screamed Jason.”

“It’s magnificent.” He leafed through the pages, his fingers tenderly caressing the old paper. “I can't believe it.”

“Well, Merry Christmas.”

“It’s too much.”

“No,” Emily shook her head.

“Emily, a third edition Goethe; it’s too much.”

“Turning away a gift is bad taste, Sir.”

“I really want the gift.” Jason smiled even though it was too much.

“It’s yours. Please accept and enjoy it. I remember that you told me once how much you enjoyed Goethe. It’s the first thing I thought about when I saw it.”

He wanted to know how much it cost but surely wouldn’t ask. Firstly, it was rude. Secondly, Emily Prentiss was not hurting for money. Thirdly, it was incredibly rude. Still, a gift like that, it had implications, didn’t it? Jason couldn’t think of what they were right now, or maybe he didn’t want to, but there were plenty.

“It’s wonderful; thank you.”

“You're welcome. I don’t want to stay and bother you if you're unwell,” Emily stood suddenly. “But I wanted to drop that off since we wouldn’t return to work until after the holidays.”

“Do you have to go?” Jason stood as well. “Do you have plans?”

“I don’t have any plans. There are some last minute gifts to wrap but it’s not pressing.”

“You're staying in town for the holidays?”

“Yes,” Emily nodded. “My family often spends Christmas in New York but my parents have decided to stay home in Maryland this year so my sister and her family should be arriving tomorrow afternoon.”

“Can you stay a little while; finish your drink and read with me?” He sat back on the couch.

“Read with you?” Emily could barely breathe the words. She’d listened to Jason read before, in the Academy, and it was a fantastic experience.

“Yes. Can you stay?” He asked again.

Emily nodded, smiling and taking another drink of wine. Jason smiled as well and he opened the book and began to read.

***

She wasn’t sure how she made it into his arms. Emily could map her course but she still didn’t quite know how it happened. She slipped out of her boots when Jason told her to get comfortable, drawing her feet under her on his couch. It was easy to get lost in his voice, speaking of young love, unrequited, and agonizing heartache. She was on one end of the couch and he the other. Emily could remember finishing her glass of wine.

Then she slid toward the middle of the couch, resting her chin on her hands as his voice hypnotized her. Jason would look at her as he was reading, as if he was Werther and she was Lotte. Emily didn’t know who Albert was; who was keeping them apart. Soon she was just a breath away from him, still engrossed, still mesmerized. Jason reached out an arm and pulled her close to him. When her breasts pressed against his chest and side they both sighed.

“Don’t stop reading.” She whispered.

“I need to stop for a moment.” Jason replied.

“Why?”

“I need to kiss you, Katya.”

Emily couldn’t find words but she tilted her head back. She accepted his mouth, soft but forceful against hers. His kiss was passionate, deep, and it made Emily moan. When her arms slipped around his neck, Jason dropped the book in his lap. She never wanted the kisses to stop; tried to breathe through her nose but finally had to pull away. Breathing hard, Emily pressed her forehead against Jason’s.

“You are so beautiful.” He stroked her cheek. “I've wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Well I have to say you're really good at it.”

“So you wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again?” Jason asked.

Emily didn’t need words, she just kissed him again. She put the book on the table as not to damage it, and pulled Jason back on the couch with her. Kissing, touching, nibbling, sighing, giggling; it was a euphoria Emily hadn’t experienced in too long to recall. Jason kissed her neck, sucked her throat, and stroked her breasts on top of her purple sweater. She arched her body against his and when he moaned in her ear it drove her crazy.

“Oh Jason, mmm, Jason,”

“Katya, I…wait a moment.” He pulled away from her, which was more painful than he ever imagined it would be.

She reached up to caress his face. Jason covered her hand with his, turning to kiss her palm.

“This was not how I planned this.”

“You planned this?” Emily asked.

“Well, what I meant was…”

“Shh,” She sat up, taking him into her arms again. “We don’t have to talk.”

“I could probably talk to you all day.” Jason said. “When I'm with you, Emily…”

“I feel the same way.”

She kissed him, slowly feeling his body relax against hers. Jason ran his fingers through her hair as they once again lay back on the couch. His body felt so good on hers…Emily knew how much he wanted her. When she touched him there, Jason pulled away again.

“If you don’t want to do this, Jason, we don’t have to. If you want to then don’t pull away from me.”

“I'm a little afraid.” He admitted.

“I don’t bite.” Emily grinned, lifting the sweater over her head and revealing a red satin bra.

Jason was breathless. He put his hand on his chest as if he was having difficulty breathing.

“There's no turning back from this, Katya.” He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Emily’s eyes were wide open; she knew what she was doing. She wanted Jason, had since she was just a cadet at the FBI Academy. It was about more than sex of course but the thought that he wanted her too, and his body said he did, it made her quiver.

“Make love to me.” She whispered in his ear.

Jason smiled, getting up from the couch. Offering his hand, Emily took it and let him pull her up from the couch. They walked together into the dark bedroom. She let Jason turn on the lamp.

“I want to see every inch of you.” He said. “I want to savor it.”

“I want to let you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm positive. Now, Jason, I don’t want to wait another instant.”

He wasn’t going to make her wait. He needed her, wanted her, and desired her. He had practically from the moment she came to his team…he had since the Academy. It had been a long time since Jason Gideon let his basic instinct control him. He didn't want to hurt her or frighten her…he needed to pull back and take some deep breaths. This needed to be perfect, as he always imagined it in his mind. For him not to celebrate Christmas, Jason received the most amazing gifts.

***

  



End file.
